Wasting away
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: Because he died and left her behind. And now she's got to pick up the pieces, and she hates him for it. So much. One-shot drabbly thing, T for safety, SnowXSerah


**Well, this is an odd little thingy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. And once the game comes out (Only two months for the Japanese release! XD), this'll all probably inaccurate and wrong, but oh well.**

* * *

"You don't care, do you?"

No response.

"Good. Just so long as I know."

Anyone here would think I'm mad. Well, I am. I'm utterly mad, I've never been angrier in my entire life. All because of _him_. The stupid, idiotic son-of-a-bitch. I hate him so much, more than I hate anything or anyone, even the damned Fal'Cie.

"You didn't think did you?! You never thought of the consequences, you just dove right in there!" My breath turns into mist in front of my eyes. The whole place is freezing, frost hanging from the rotting trees, the wind biting into flesh. It's a terrible place. I'm glad he's stuck here.

"_YOU NEVER THINK!!!"_ I scream into the silence, and the world's only response is the distant caw of a crow. I'm tempted to pull out Blaze Edge and shoot it dead. I need some kind of release right now.

"You never thought what it might do to her! You said you'd protect her, but you _lied_ Villiers." I laugh bitterly. "Oh, how you lied. You lied so much, I think you might have deluded yourself. You thought you were a hero."

I lean towards the gravestone, a snarl on my face. By the Gods, I loathe him.

"Here's the truth Villiers – You were nothing. You were scum, a villain even. Because you destroyed. Everywhere you went you destroyed. You're still destroying, even now. You've never watched anyone waste away in front of you, have you?"

I can see a woman watching me from across the grounds, by a dying tree, encrusted with frost. I don't care. She can stare all she wants. All this should have been said earlier, before it was too late.

"I have. Twice. Two people I love, wasting away in front of me. My mother. And now Serah. But you didn't think of it when you took that bullet, did you? All you thought about was how to be a hero."

I can't stop the tears now. Not because of him, but because I can see them both now. My mother's face, hollow and weary, exhausted after battles to keep herself alive. Serah's face, pale and weak, her eyes barely open; when they are, they're dull and uninterested in the world... in life...

"She won't eat! She won't drink, she just lies there and sleeps! She keeps having nightmares. About you, and your death. Some nights she wakes up and starts wandering around, looking for you. Because she thinks it's all been a bad dream, and that you're still alive. Sometimes she gets angry, and she thinks we've killed you. Do you know what it's like to hold your own sister down? Do you know what it's like, having to force food and water down her throat, in an attempt to keep her alive when all she wants to do is pass away?"

Of course he doesn't. Because he doesn't have to do it.

"It's not just her either. Hope feels guilty. Because you took that bullet for him, and he always wished you were dead. Vanille barely stops crying. Sazh's trying to hold it all together; as for the rest of team NORA, well, now they're hopeless without their leader - you. You stupid _**bastard**_!"

My voice turns into a snarl, and my foot kicks out of it's own accord. It hurts a lot, but I stopped caring once Serah did. That's what I keep telling myself, but I think honestly, I stopped caring once I threw my name away.

"And me? I'm still the same as always. The cold hearted bitch, desperately trying to keep her sister alive, to keep the promise she made to her mother. Not showing any emotion, although deep inside, it rips her apart to see Serah like this."

I shudder and wipe a tear away. Serah. When I see her, she's so empty. Like he sucked out her life, and left us with an empty husk. Her own personal vampire, who I couldn't protect her from. Who I couldn't tear her away from.

"How many people did you kill?" I wonder out loud. "How many lives ripped away because of you? You wreaked her life, you've wreaked Hope's, his father's... you've wreaked mine too. You thought you could be a hero, but you're the biggest coward I know. A selfish coward. Because you took Serah, then vanished into oblivion. And now I'm here, trying to gather the pieces; put them back together in some sort of order. I miss her. You stole her life."

I pull out Blaze Edge and switch it into sword mode. I breathe out and do what I came to do. I smash the sword into the gravestone, again and again. Over and over and over and _over_, breaking the stone into bits, into dust. Wiping it all away. Because I just can't think of anything else to do.

I swing the blade down one last time, cracking it in half. You can't read the name anymore.

"She's like you; she's wasting away, rotting. But you're dead and can't feel a thing. Serah's alive, and that makes it so much worse. There's no justice in that. All I can do is make sure people know the truth about you. About the lives you ruined. And that's what I'll do. I'll never forgive you Snow Villiers."

I turn and walk out of the graveyard, wondering if my sister will be alive when I get home.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngst.**

**Yeah, I wrote this instead of working on my English coursework. I wish we did creative writing instead of essay's... *Sighs***

**This came out of absolutly nowhere. I just thought that if Snow were the one who died, not Serah, Lightning'd blame him for dying. And then this appeared.**

**Written in about an hour, which is amazingly fast for me. And yeah, it's short, but I dragged it out for as long as I could without murdering it.**

**Please review!**

**Adios mon amies! Peace out!**


End file.
